


Plangent

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [407]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9963443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's beginning with NCIS.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/12/2000 for the word [plangent](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/06/12/plangent).
> 
> plangent  
> Beating with a loud or deep sound, as, "the plangent wave."  
> Expressing sadness; plaintive.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #119 Beginnings.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Plangent

When Tony joined NCIS, he hoped to leave the plangent memories behind. Between Danny and Wendy, he was really hoping for a huge new beginning with NCIS. Gibbs at least seemed to understand where he was coming from and wanted to work with him.

That left Tony hopeful that he could have the new start he needed and forget about both Danny and Wendy. Danny had turned out to be dirty and Wendy had dumped him for even considering the Navy cop’s offer. 

What sealed the deal was not the head slap, but Gibbs comment that you don’t waste good and Tony was good. Gibbs was the first person to see Tony as good and see beneath his goofball surface. Tony knew then that this was only the beginning of a new life for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
